Can't Stop Coffin
Can't Stop Coffin is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the second of the third season, and fifty-sixth overall. HTF Episode Description Cuddles plays baseball and ends up buried alive, drowned and crushed! Plot The episode begins with Cuddles, Toothy, Russell, and Cro-Marmot playing a backyard baseball game. Cuddles, the pitcher, tosses the ball to Toothy, the batter. Toothy swings his tail at the ball, and Russell catches it with his hook. He attempts to throw it back with his hook-hand, but its stuck, so he uses his other hand to pull the ball off, and throw it back to Cuddles. Next up is Cro-Marmot. Cuddles tosses the ball to Cro-Marmot, and to Cuddles' surprise, the ball flies away, and over a fence. Cuddles decides to go over the fence to retrieve the ball, but the instant he gets on the other side, he falls into a grave hole. Cuddles opens his eyes, and to his horror, he's inside a coffin. Cuddles tries to escape, but Lumpy, who is listening to music via headphones, shovels dirt into the grave, and he's unable to hear Cuddles cries for help. Inside the coffin, the panicking bunny scratches the lid as a vain attempt to free himself. He lights a match, revealing that he's worn away his fingers to the bone and left scratches and blood traces all over the lid of the coffin. The match ends up setting the coffin ablaze and Cuddles screams in terror. Lumpy, meanwhile, smells the smoke coming from the ground and imagines a steak. Cuddles' ears and head and parts of his body have been burned, but luckily for him, water starts pouring into the coffin via a hose Lumpy is using. Unfortunately, the coffin begins flooding. Lumpy ties a knot in the hose, but not before the coffin is completely flooded. Lumpy then tries to drive away in his truck, but he accidentally puts it in reverse and drives onto the grave he just buried Cuddles in. Frustrated, he puts the car in drive and steps on the gas, causing the wheel to spin and his truck to sink deeper into the mud. As a result of this, Pop and Cub, who are mourning at a grave nearby, get splattered with mud. To make matters worse, suddenly the headstone behind Lumpy's truck flies out and crushes Cub. Cuddles is just about to drown when Lumpy's tire destroys the lid of the coffin. This removes the water, but now the tire spins against Cuddles' face, scraping his skin off while he screams in agony. In The Mole's home, underground, the coffin falls down and knocks The Mole's refrigerator further underground. The Mole walks up to the coffin, thinking it to be his refrigerator, and opens the lid up. He reaches in, pulls out one of Cuddles' eyes (thinking it was an apple), and polishes it on his shirt before walking away. Cuddles, burnt, missing both his eyes, and a lot of his facial skin gone, falls out of the coffin, deformed and in excruciating pain. Cuddles attempts to crawl away, but just after moving a couple inches, Lumpy's truck crashes through and lands on top of Cuddles, smashing his whole body, killing him once and for all. Meanwhile, The Mole watches TV while sitting on the couch. On his coffee table, there lays a plate, which has an apple core, and Cuddles' eyeball, eaten away in a similar fashion to the apple. Moral "Don't be afraid to get dirt under your fingernails!" Blurb ﻿The Blurb version contains these annotations: *'BlurB! ' *'Cuddles is a lefty ' *'The first modern baseball field was invented in 1845 ' *'They probably had bases ' *'Hey beaver beaver beaver' *'SWING! ' *'We go through a lot of balls when Russell plays ' *'This same thing happens when he picks his nose ' *'Maybe he should use the other hand ' *'Now we know why Cro-Marmot always carries a big bat ' *'Because he's the best hitter on the team ' *'Mickey Mantle hit a home run 656 feet ' *>'but he was not in a big block of ice ' *'Cuddles learned to climb in boot camp' *'Never got the landing part down ' *'Lygophobia is the fear of being in a dark place' *'How did this hole get so huge? ' *'Taphophobia is the fear of being buried alive ' *'Lumpy always has a tune in his head ' *'Those headphones haven't worked in 3 years ' *'Why is he burying an empty coffin? ' *'Well it WAS empty ' *'This reminds me of a bad joke ' *'Do you know what Elvis would be doing if he were alive right now? ' *'Scratching at the lid of his coffin!' *'I told you it was bad ' *'Where did he get that match? ' *'He should get his money back on that manicure ' *'The USDA recommends cooking rabbit to an internal temperature of at least 160F. ' *'Some people refer to marinate it for 8 hours in a dry red wine before smoking ' *'It tastes nothing like steak ' *'The average bathtub holds 151 liters of water ' *'Why is he watering a grave? ' *'Hey, wasn't this hole next to a fence? ' *'There is a city in Arizona named Tombstone ' *'Not sure how much water the average coffin holds ' *'Or how long rabbits can hold their breath ' *'The world's record for holding your breath under water is 19 minutes and 21 seconds' *'Even though he cannot find a spigot at the end of a hose:' *'Lumpy can tie a mean slippery eight loop knot!' *'This is a seriously bad hare day!' *'Same truck Lammy steals in "A Bit of A Pickle" ' *'Except for these wooden side thingies' *'Of course she was a better driver ' *'Lost his license : ' *'somewhere in his sock drawer ' *'When stuck in the mud it is best to gently rock the vehicle out: ' *'Or at least make sure there are no bears around: ' *'Could this be a clue about what happened to Cub's mom?' *'Or was he just shopping for headstones? ' *'Modeled after the Shelley Winters scene in the Poseidon Adventure! ' *'Except this part ' *'Also lost some cheese in that sock drawer ' *'That's keeping your nose to the Firestone! ' *'That pumpkin must mean this is a Halloween episode' *'Hey wasn't that lid destroyed by the truck fire? ' *'Rabbits will stay fresh for 1 to 2 days if refrigerated ' *'However cartoon eyeballs stay fresh indefinitely ' *'Mole saliva contains a toxic acid that will paralyze their prey' *'Kakorrhaphiophobia is the fear of defeat ' *'Thanatophobia is the fear of dying ' *'Doesn't even wear socks ' *'Thinks "The Mole" reality TV show is about him' *'An eyeball a day keeps the optometrist away! ' *'And now because it never gets old' *'The Comedy Robot!' *'We're going to search our candy for razorblades' Blurb Gallery Deaths #Cub is crushed by a headstone. #Cuddles is crushed by Lumpy's truck. Goofs #Warren Graff (voice of Toothy) is not listed in the credits. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes during continuous shots. #It makes no sense that Lumpy would bury (to his knowledge) an empty coffin (unless this was done as a sign of Lumpy's stupidity). This was mentioned in the blurb. #*It should be noted that the episode didn't actually mention that Lumpy was burying a empty coffin or even if he was a grave shifter. Considering that Lumpy knew what he was doing, he could have hidden a corpse in the coffin, which actually would make more sense since Lumpy kills characters a lot. He parked a big truck in the middle of the graveyard and was attempting to hide the buried coffin with water (so the soil dug would become the same color of the untouched soil, hiding any suspicious evidence). #The antenna on Lumpy's headset is originally on the left earphone, but it changes to the right earphone right before he ties up the hose. #There are a couple of goofs mentioned in the Blurb: ## The grave that Cuddles fell into was right next to a fence, but later the grave is no longer near the fence, but instead in the middle of the field. ## When Lumpy was attempting to drive his truck out of the grave, the tires destroy the lid of the coffin. But when it lands in The Mole's house, the lid reappears with no signs of damage. # How did Cuddles fall into the coffin if the lid wasn't open? #When Lumpy breaks the lid of the coffin, Cuddles does not show any signs of having almost drowned (i.e., not breathing heavily and being able to scream loudly). # Why didn't the light go out in the coffin when Cuddles's coffin was doused in water? #The scratches Cuddles made on the lid of the coffin are gone when The Mole opens the coffin. #The position of The Mole's mole changes when he's sitting on his couch. # Judging by how long it took Cuddles to retrieve the baseball, Cuddles' friends should've been aware of his absence, but they failed to notice. Trivia *Lumpy has the same truck Lammy "steals" in A Bit of a Pickle. (This was mentioned in the Blurb version.) *Through Pop and Cub's presence at the cemetery, this episode seems to support the notion that Pop is a widower rather than a divorced father, and even the Blurb hints this. Recently it was confirmed on Twitter that his wife is indeed dead. *This is one of the few episodes where a character suffers throughout the duration of the episode. *Right next to The Mole's refrigerator is a poorly carved pumpkin like the ones from Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *As with the previous episode, Dean MacDonald is listed in the credits as a character with no voice (this time, The Mole, previously Cro-Marmot). *The Mole was able to eat off-screen in this episode despite the fact that we never see his mouth. This is similar to how Handy can perform hand-related tasks off screen, and Cro-Marmot also being able to do the same things, like throwing a baseball, which he actually did in this episode. *This is the first time Russell survives an episode in the internet series shorts. *The release of the Blurb is on the 8th of October 2010, possibly an early celebration to Halloween. *This is the first episode that Cuddles stars in since Let it Slide. *This is one of the many episodes to be remastered for the Blurb version. *When The Mole was watching TV at the end of the episode, a scene from A Change of Heart can be heard. *This is the last Halloween-themed episode of Happy Tree Friends to use the original Halloween theme. Afterwards, they use horror movie themes for future Halloween episodes. *This is the first internet episode to star Lumpy since From A to Zoo. *There are no female characters in this episode. *All deaths in this episode involve getting crushed. *The 2010 movie "Buried" is loosely similar to this episode (both (Debatable) main characters die, but in different ways, Paul suffocates from sand and Cuddles is crushed by Lumpy's car). *This is one of five episodes where a thought bubble is used. The other four are Crazy Ant-ics, Doggone It, As You Wish, and And the Kitchen Sink. *This episode's Blurb is one of the very few to realize their own animation errors, showing that the animators (or at least the Blurb writers) knew about them. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2007 Episodes